Finding Family
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: Random piece that felt right to publish. In need of a BETA! R&R will Harry find what he's looking for? “What kind of sick joke is this!” demanded Harry as he gentle pushed Ginny behind him. Ginny took one look at the four people in front of her and gaspe
1. Chapter 1

As usual all flames will be ignored unless reason specified, unfortunately I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.

AN:- HELP NEEDS A BETA

All reviews welcome.

Enjoy

Nicky xx

On an overcast day, the sounds of battle raged on as various spells flew through the air, striking intended and sometimes unintended victims. The Death Eaters were falling faster than Voldermort had anticipated but that did not bother him as he had his pray insight, he knew that Harry James Potter would finally die today and he would finally rule the wizard world.

Harry stared at the cold hard eyes of the most feared and hated wizard in the world. Voldermort sneered at the boy before him, "It's time to die Potter!" causing Harry to grin "Well Tom I don't know about me but I know that YOU will die today!" he said through gritted teeth as he lifted his wand as Voldermort yelled the killing curse Harry cast the expellamus spell, what astounded him was the gold colour that followed and intermingled with his spell. Both spells connected in the centre of the circle causing both duellists to struggle to hold onto their wands, all of a sudden Harry heard the sound of phoenix song as Voldermort was flung to the ground as Harry collapsed he didn't hear Ginny screaming his name as she dove and grabbed his arm as they both disappeared into a silver mist that encircled them both.

The only sound that Ginny heard was phoenix song as she held on tightly to the only person she loved. No matter what she would not let go of him, she always knew that he would win, prophecy or no prophecy she would spend the rest of her life with him. Ginny knew deep down that no one had survived the battle, she didn't even know if Harry the 'Boy Who Lived' had survived, all she saw was Harry's body slumping down onto the hard cold blood stained ground, she reacted without thinking as she through a slicing hex at the Death Eater that had flung the spell at Harry, she didn't know what the spell was and she didn't care the only thought was: to get to Harry and make sure he was okay, she saw the silver mist enveloping him and her as she grabbed his arm pulling the prone body close to her as she felt them being lifted off the cold ground.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:- this may get a bit weird, As this is an alternate reality/universe, times are different from the books. In this time frame Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Evans lived. The Harry from this time died when Voldermort attack Godricks Hallow on Halloween 1981.

As usual please R&R

Nicky xx

...........................................................................................................................

Albus Dumbledore was a wizard of many talents after all he was the Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix; Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He was currently in discussions with members of the Order when a silver mist crept into the room with a heart warming song and deposited two bodies unceremoniously onto the floor, causing the Order members to grab their wands and point them at the new comers.

Ginny was the first to move, she knew how badly Harry had been hurt, after all anyone who had been fighting a Dark Lord for four hours would be worse off than those facing some on the notorious Death Eaters, she had taken great joy in killing Malfoy, especially after he had murdered her brother and best friend just two days ago. She gently uncurled herself from Harry's embrace, she cautiously opened her eyes to find a dozen wands pointed at her and Harry, she gulped, unable to speak her eyes scanned the group, finally landing on those of her former headmaster she tried to say something but it was no use, her voice had left her. Suddenly she became aware of movement behind her and determined not to let anyone harm Harry she reached for her own wand but before she could do anything all of the wands pointed at her flew from their owners in to Harry's outstretched hand.

Ginny snapped her head around so fast that you would have thought _t_hat it had come off "Your alive!" she squealed and hurled herself at the prone form of her friend, causing all of the wands to hit the floor and a muffled yelp to escapeas the redhead landed on the raven haired boy. The yelp caused her to pull back immediately "Oh Merlin, I forgot about that!" tears threatening to fall as she helped her friend into a sitting position as he struggled for breath "s'alright" he told her "What happened?" he asked in a strained voice, looking around the room at people who he knew he would never see again.

Remus stared at the two people when they appeared he was even more shocked to see that the boy looked just like James, looking around the room he found the same expression on everyone's face including James and Lily, who were both on the verge of tears. Remus was more shocked when everyone's wand flew into the outstretched hand of the boy, as he hadn't even said the spell!

"Oh Merlin, Harry they're all dead!" she wailed as Harry held her tightly, lovingly stroking her back, he couldn't say anything as the grief overwhelmed them both. The Order members looked at the pair as they continued to hold each other, it was evident that they had been fighting; both of them were covered in mud and what looked like blood.

Albus cleared his throat "Perhaps you can tell us who you are?" addressing the pair who startled, both of them whipped out their wands "What kind of sick joke is this!" demanded Harry as he gentle pushed Ginny behind him. Ginny took one look at the four people in front of her and gasped, causing Harry to spin round "Gin ...." he stopped mid sentence as he saw what Ginny was looking at.

"This can't be real!" he whispered as his wand slipped out of his hand clattering to the floor as Harry backed away from the four imposters "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" he screamed as he slumped to the floor yet again. "It's not possible, they..." his voice failing him, as Ginny came over to him "Shh..It'll be okay, Voldermort hasn't broken us yet and he's not going to!" She gently told him as she hugged him watching the others in the room, she could see her parents and brothers, she could see Tonks, Minerva, Moody even Snape looking directly at them, what hurt the most was the audacity to impersonate dead people especially Harry's parents whom he never go to know.

She nudged Harry, looking directly into those emerald green eyes reassurance passing between them, no matter what happened they would face it together, with a soft sniffle he wiped his face, and gently laid a kiss on Ginny's lips, "thanks love", together they got off the floor and addressed the group "Whoever you are, whatever trick you are playing it will not work, Voldermort himself could not break us so whatever you want you can forget it!" snapped Ginny

"We are not playing a trick on you, you just showed up" stated an indignant James moving to the other side of the room with his wife and the marauders. The mysterious pair smiled at them "Why don't you tell us who you are, then we will decide" said Harry. Part of him wanted to run to the man, who he knew was his father and the redhead beside him was his mother, the fact they were alive was remarkable, the last thing he remembered was duelling Voldermort.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Harry is 18, Ginny 17

Albus cleared his throat, "Very well, I am Albus Dumbledore, and to my right Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley, Nympadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackleblot, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James and Lilly Potter. Now may we know who you are?" he enquired

It had not gone unnoticed by the group that the two had paled and were holding each other hands as each name was called out, the group kept looking at the pair noting the resemblance of the raven haired boy with the lightning bolt scar, he looked like a miniature James while his female companion had the trade mark red hair of a Weasley, yet there are no daughters as the only daughter they had was murdered sixteen years ago, while the son of James and Lily Potter died seventeen years ago.

The boy looked at each person thoroughly, his lip curling up slightly as watched each person "They are who they say they are Gin, but let's make sure shall we" he grinned as he winked at his girlfriend, she got a menacing glint in her eyes as she turned to Snape "Show me you left arm" she told him startling everyone in the room however Severus sneer had left his face "And why should I do that, for all we know you could be Death Eaters in disguise!" he snapped back causing both Ginny and Harry to grin, "Well if you are who Albus says you are then the Dark Mark will be on the left arm" stated Ginny, causing Severus to lift his robe off his arm showing his mark, "How did you know that!" he demanded advancing slightly before Minerva put a calming had on his shoulder. "Well that's settled" said Harry "they are really alive" he said bitterly causing Ginny to roll her eyes "Really Harry!" she scolded him doing a really good impression of Hermonie "What did you expect, Snape not to have the mark!, he's a spy for Merlin's sake and the fact he's here means that..." she never got to finish her rant as Lily had grabbed her wand and was pointing it directly at Harry "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IMPERSNATING OUR DEAD SON!" demanded Lily causing both James and Harry to flinch.

"Er..." Lil's calm down we don't know what they are" said Remus causing Harry a thankful glance at his ex-professor.

Dead...that one word hung around the room like a thick fog choking everyone with memories; Harry had moved away from Lily and slumped into a vacant chair holding his head in his hand, a concerned look crossed over Ginny's features as she went towards him. Concern was evident on the Headmasters features as well as he noted the look of hopelessness and uncertainty on the girls features. "Harry, what is it?" she asked calmly, she knew that Harry's visions were usually bad but she knew for certainly that Voldermort was dead, there was no way that he should be getting any more visions, no matter where they were. Harry shook his head "I can't believe that they are real, and we are dead here, wherever here is" he said softly. Anger rising like a snake he launched himself out of the seat "If Voldermort wasn't already dead then I'd kill him again!" roared Harry as he began pacing the room, his magic swirling around him like electric, Ginny looked at him sadly "by the looks of it He must be alive here" she spoke with a soft strained voice causing Harry to stop his pacing and look at her, panic crossing his features "Then... the war hasn't happened yet" he stated as he perched beside Ginny on the vacant chair sighing deeply.

Some of the Order members flinched at the use of the Dark Lords name, other flinched at the amount of anger the boy spat the name out with. What the pair had said had attracted every ones attention "What do you mean Voldermort wasn't already dead you would kill him again, your just a boy" stated Minerva shocked the audacious outburst from the teens in front of her. Other members nodded in agreement, other looked warily at the pair, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had collected their wands and were cautiously pointing them at the guests. Ginny looked at them then back to Harry who had a faraway look on his face, she ignored the adults in the room and gently shook Harry's shoulder bringing him back to reality, "Um" was the only response she shook her head and smacked him upside the head "What was that for?!" he said rubbing the sore spot, "Really, you're as bad as Ron was when Minoe tried to tell him about the Horcrux" she huffed as she glared at the group.

Harry looked at her and then back at the group "Sorry, I was trying to wake myself up, hoping that we were in Malfoy Manor being tortured again" he said off handily causing Ginny to smile, "If only at least then we didn't have to put up with seeing dead people" she muttered as she looked intently at the floor, seeing something that she had missed when the questions had begun, she paled as she recognised it, in a shaky voice she turned to Harry "Har... Harry are you still wearing your ring?" Harry looked at her before looking at his hand "Yeah and so are you why?" he asked confused getting out of his seat and moving towards Ginny who had begun to tremble and chant "No..it can't be he's dead" over and over again. He gently pulled her close looking at the floor when he noticed the ring, the exact same ring that Hermonie had created so the D.A and the Order could always communicate; he even made them into emergency port keys.

Harry sat Ginny down "Accio ring" he stated as the ring zoomed into his outstretched hand, the moment the ring landed in his hand he could feel the magical signature held within, the ring was a simple plain band, that had the crest of the four houses and a phoenix in the centre. "Revealo" was all he said before a tired and hoarse voice was heard "Harry, Ginny bloody brilliant idea!, exclaimed the voice that the pair recognised immediately as that of Ron Weasley "who would have thought that a simple ring could do so much RONALD!" Hissed a female voice that they recognised as Hermione Granger, "Sorry, anyway if you are listening to this then things are worse than ever, it appears that we didn't make it, bummer! Ron I'm warning you! came Hermione's voice a soft chuckle could be heard in the background "Well mate we finally did it, we finally found out where Voldymort has the remaining Order members, thing is, they were already dead." His voice broke as a muffled scream rang out you could hear the high-pitched voice of Bellatrix Lestrange yelling cruico in the background "It's been an honour and a privilege to be your friend and brother, take care of Ginny for me, as this will probably be the only time I get to say goodbye" Ginny and Harry both had tears spilling down their faces at Ron's words. "Harry, no matter what happens in this war, you are not to blame, so don't go about beating yourself up about things that you have no control over, just kick Voldermorts ass when you see him, and Ginny make sure that Harry listens to this or you can personally kick his ass, and Gin, you are the best person anyone could have as a friend and a sister, love you both always Mione"

Sobs racked though Ginny's body as she clung tightly to Harry as they both slumped to the floor each lost in grief, they did not notice the silent tears running down the faces of the people in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you people and what was that!" demanded Molly Weasley as she had recognised her son's voice, startling the populace of the room and the two guests, Ginny looked at her no expression what so ever on the pale freckled features, as she tiredly lay her head on Harry's shoulder. "We have to tell them" she whispered to Harry who nodded "I'll tell them, you get some rest" too tired to argue Ginny nodded, she was asleep within seconds causing Harry to smile as he transfigured the discarded chair into a soft comfortable bed, laying her carefully down he wrapped a blanket over her gently kissing her on the head causing her to stir before he addressed the group, "I suppose I should start at the beginning".

"That would be agreeable" said Albus as everyone took a seat facing the strangers; they noted that the boy had positioned himself defensively between the girl and the group, as if he was expecting to be attacked. "Why don't you tell us your names" stated Remus. Harry looked at them "To do this I am going to swear on my magic that what I tell you is the truth", a soft golden light encompassed him causing the adults to look on in shock as the golden light encompassed him and the girl as she mirrored the words of the boy before falling asleep again.

Looking at the people in the room he took a steadying breath "Please do not interrupt until I have finished" at the confirming nods he continued "My name is Harry James Potter, I was born on Halloween 1980 to Lily and James Potter, a year later on Halloween 1981 Voldermort attacked Godricks Hollow with the pre-tense to kill the Potters, thanks to the traitor Peter Pettigrew Voldermort managed to kill my father and mother, when he tried to kill me the killing curse back-fired, almost killing Voldermort and leaving me with this scar. I spent the next ten years living with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin while my Godfather was in Azkaban until I received my Hogwarts letter, I was introduced to the wizarding world and began my education, that is when I met Ron Weasley and the rest of his family, we became fast friends and soon met Hermonie Granger, it would not be until Halloween of our first year that three for us became inseparable as a troll had entered the dungeons, we thought it to be Professor Snape, but we were wrong it turned out to be our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrel. Who at the time he had been possessed by Voldermorts essence" Harry had begun to pace the room as the memories of a life long ago resurfaced "Quirrel was after the Philosopher's stone, needless to say that he did not get it, and unfortunately Professor Quirrel died that day".

Harry looked at the sleeping form on the bed and smiled he knew that questions were going to be asked and they needed answers. "This is Ginny Molly Weasley, we had briefly met in first year, we became friends in second year, as she was given a diary by Luscious Malfoy and that diary managed to open the chamber of secrets, attacks on muggle borns started throughout the school. It turned out Voldermort acted through Ginny to open the chamber, again Voldermorts plan did not work as the basilisk was defeated and the Horcrux held within was destroyed.

He had stopped pacing as the memories assaulted his already aching head, he wanted nothing more that to lie down and sleep for a week, he knew that he had to continue, he cleared his throat, "Third year was slightly better, the only thing to occur then were the Demetors, Peter Pettigrew being found out" and with a smile that actually went to his eyes "and Sirius' escape from Azkaban!" he said happily "WHAT!" roared James Remus and Sirius, Harry looked confused at the outburst then he remembered, he looked at his godfather who had paled at that statement, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that Sirius was framed for the murders of thirteen muggles, and the betrayal of my parents. You broke out of Azkaban and trailed Wormtail to Hogwarts were you tried on many occasions to rip him apart, due to the unfortunate circumstances of that particular night he managed to escape but not before we found out the truth and that was the only thing that mattered. Unfortunately we were never able to clear your name". A sad smile etched upon his features as he finished telling them about third year however Sirius was grinning like a mad man "Pads what are you grinning about?" asked a bemused Remus Sirius turned to his friend I went to and escaped Azkaban, my mother would be so proud!" he barked before hysterical laughter filled the room causing Harry to put a silencing charm around Ginny, before succumbing to laughter himself at the antics of the marauders, how good it was to hear them laugh again, especially his father as he had never heard him laugh.

Harry continued to tell the room of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in which an imposter of Alistair Moody had put his name in the goblet of fire, of how he had to face the Ministry, a dragon, the mer-people and the maze, he explained that the cup was actually a port key and due to the Death Eater imposter Cedric was murdered and Voldermort was returned to his body, shock swept through the room as he told them in detail of Voldermorts return, he went onto tell them of the fiasco of Umbridge and her decrees, the chaos of the twins, the prophecy, finally ending with the Sirius, the veil and the Ministry realising that Voldermort had returned. Silent tears were flowing freely down Lily's cheeks as she listened to what her son had been through. Yet she was proud as she knew that James was proud also.

The silence was broken as a whimper rung out throughout the room causing Harry to hurtle towards Ginny as she thrashed about on the bed trapped in a nightmare, by the soft chant of "no's" coming from her it was the usual one about the deaths of her family, before he reached her a blood curdling scream tore from her throat as she bolted out of bed firing a curse in Harry's general direction which he was able to deflect and pull her wand away from her as she slumped to the ground sobbing, he wrapped his arms around her "Shh, it's okay Gin it just a nightmare, it's over" he soothed as she slowly fell back to sleep, safe in his arms. He sat with her cuddled in his arms for a few minutes before he carefully lifted her up off the floor and back on to the bed, offering words of comfort to the distraught girl.

The adults in the room were shocked at the amount of pain and terror they heard in that scream, it brought back memories for them off the anguish and pain that each of them had suffered thanks to Voldermorts torment over the years. It broke their hearts that these two young people in front of them had seen so much pain and suffering that they suffered nightmares this bad. "Is that normal?" asked Sirius as he watched the others in the room, Harry turned to them with a grave expression, "Yeah, has been for the last year" he closed his eyes as the memory of that horrid day pushed to the front, he shook his head slightly "We, as in Hermonie, Ron, Ginny and myself had just returned home to find it burned to the ground" he choked slightly as he looked at the Weasleys in front of him, he had no idea how he was going to tell them of their own deaths, he opened his mouth to say something, several emotions flicking across his tired features when a hand on his arm made him snap his mouth shut, he turned to look at Ginny, who smiled and faced her 'deceased family' "we found mum and dad hanging from the willow tree, their bodies burnt beyond recognition, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy were found inside the house with Tonks" Arthur had grabbed Molly as she had began to shake, the rest of the Weasley family had paled as they heard of their deaths, Tonks looked ready to cry as she bowed her head to hide the tears that had slipped down her normally bright cheeks, her hair matched the sombre mood of the room.

It had not gone unnoticed by the headmaster or the deputy headmistress that the only people that Harry had cared about were now dead except for Ginny who had hugged Harry throughout the tales. She was shocked to the core that a boy of 18 had defeated Voldermort seven times, yet she was proud, she somehow could see him and Ginny both being members of her House. Albus cleared his throat "What happened to cause both of you to show up here, where Voldermort has never been thwarted. I'm afraid that Voldermort and his Death Eaters are very alive, they have never been defeated, even the Light side is having difficulties now to defeat him, the prophecy here is the same as yours I'm afraid, we do not have a choose one, as Voldermort killed all of the children born in that specific year."

Harry and Ginny gapped at him, Harry slowly sank onto the bed beside Ginny, causing Ginny to look at him, he was pale and exhausted yet she knew he would not rest until he figured out what to do, she knew that he would face Voldermort again, this time he would not allow anyone to die, she had noticed Snape had not said a word, but had watched the pair carefully as if assessing a potion ingredient. She only hoped that he was for the Light and not the Dark, she looked at every single person, enjoying the sight of them all alive and breathing knowing that she could talk and laugh with them all. She looked at Harry and took his hand, "Whatever your thinking I'm in" she whispered causing tired pain filled eyes to lock on to hers causing a shiver to run down her spine "I know Gin, I just have to find Him" he retorted weakly as sleep was slowly claiming him "rest, we will find Him together, He and his Death Eaters will pay for what they have done" Harry had gave in to the need for sleep as Ginny gently stroked his arm, she looked up to see the confused expressions on Lily and James' faces as well as everyone in the room.

She smirked "We were on the run for a year; Hogwarts was closed for safety as the Carrows had taken over the school, parents kept their children home safe where no one could harm them, the muggle born children were in hiding after the massacre of Hogwarts and Hogsmead, we vowed to each other to always fight for the light, that's when Hermonie came up with an idea to always be reachable, so we created these rings for each of us, they can be turned into emergency port keys, as the year went on Ron and Hermonie were murdered, and the final battle took place. Harry and I were all that remained to face Voldermort, but the prophecy had to be fulfilled so as they fought I picked off anyone who would interfere. The Light fought bravely the majority of Order members that survived the first and second wave could not possibly survive the third, they all began to fall one by one, the last was you Remus, you died saving my life and I never got to thank you for it, so thank you my friend" stated Ginny as she gently got up and hugged her old Professor.

Shocked he didn't know how to react, he gently hugged her back, as Ginny pulled out of the hug she looked at her family and couldn't resist hugging them, she hugged every person in the room including Snape, saying how grateful she was for him teaching her all about healing potions and insisting in making the Wolfsbane potion. She was ecstatic that everyone was alive and well especially in these times, James had wondered over to were Harry was asleep and was content in watching him, as Lily came over "Our baby boy has turned out to be a fine man!" stated Lily.

Harry didn't know where he was, the last thing he remembered was talking to his parents, and Ginny was with him, he felt an immense pain crash trough his skull as a vision tore through his subconscious, _Voldermort was standing outside Godricks Hollow with an evil glint in his eye, "I know he's in there, no one touches Potter except me! The others are free to anyone including Albus Dumbledore this time he dies, Fate had no right sending him back!" _the Potters watched as their son began thrashing and squirming, the whole room watched as Harry sat bolt upright drenched in sweat, one looke at him and you knew something was wrong "Harry?" asked Ginny as she came over to him, with a gasp he shook his head "He's here again, he knows I'm here!" he told here as he shakily stood up checking the wards of Godricks Hollow surprising everyone inside as he stopped and paled "Gin, come here and tell me what you feel" she followed and gasped, "Oh Merlin!, but how, how did he know you were here, I'm not going to let you walk out there and die again!" she snapped.

He smiled at her, "It won't matter Gin, no one in this room will survive if I don't and I will not let them die a second time!" Ginny looked at him "I told you I'm in no matter what!" she snapped back he looked at her and smiled "then you know what you need to do" he replied as he closed his eyes and summoned what magical energy he had left, Ginny did the same, as gold and red engulfed them both they were covered in dragon hide armour bearing the crest of Hogwarts with the Phoenix in the centre just like the rings they wore, they turned to the people in the room and cast a powerful charm that would not allow them to leave the room, but would protect them no matter what happened "If we fail at least you will all be alive, we will not lose you again!" stated Harry as he withdrew his wand and Godric Gryffindors sword, he turned to Ginny "this ends now!" he stated as the two of them headed towards the door it was blown off the hinges as the front of the house was demolished, the occupants in the room gasped as Voldermort addressed Harry "POTTER!" he roared "It's so nice to see you alive after all of these years, especially as I killed you years ago" he spat "Beggars can't be choosers, it time you died!"

Ginny danced around the Death Eaters, she was enjoying herself to much, she relished in the fact of being able to kill Luscious and Bellatrix for killing her family and friends, she took great pride in getting revenge for all those who had lost their lives in the war and she got revenge for Harry. The Death Eaters fled as Ginny took them out one by one without a scratch, she took a break and sat on the remaining wall to watch Harry fighting Voldermort and to make sure no one interfered. She could watch Harry all day, but his fight was coming to an end, insults were being throwing back and forward, one thing was for sure this Voldermort was nowhere near as powerful as the one from their time frame, it came as no surprise as this Voldermort was defeated in a shorter time, the fact that this Voldermort was gone was a weight lifted of her shoulders as she released the charm that had been holding the others safely out of harm's way. She watched as Harry plunged the blade of Gryffindor into Voldermorts chest with satisfaction.

A collective gasp rang out as the Order members witnesses the most improbable thing ever to happen, Voldermort had been defeated by an eighteen year old boy. Lily and James watched in horror as a rouge Death Eater hurled a curse in Harry's direction, Harry unable to stop it smiled as the curse came closer, shouts and yells rang out as the spell seemed to his Harry squarely on the chest and he fell backwards into oblivion.

Everyone looked on in horror as Ginny leapt of the wall and ran as fast as she could to Harry's side, tears slipping down her pale cheeks as she watched Harry fall to the ground dead, she could not believe that she had failed him after all of these years. She lifted Harry's head onto her lap tears freely flowing as she gently rocked his body back and forth, she gently murmured his name calling him back and telling how much she loved him, Harry was unsure of where he was he could hear Ginny calling him, but he could see a figure standing in front of him, he recognised the figure as Luna Lovegood, "Luna? But how?" she smiled at him, "You have done well Harry, now is not your time, you have a new life ahead of you now, parents to meet and a girlfriend that loves you for who you are, do not give up yet Harry and do not ponder on this we shall met again" Harry was thrown backwards towards Ginny's voice as his parents and the Order watched in amazement as Harry slowly opened his eyes, "Gin?" came the weak call, Ginny looked down at him "HARRY!" she yelled as he smiled at her "Love you too".

Okay folks, I hope you enjoyed this random piece. Please Review and have fun


End file.
